Lies
by Hottstuff JK
Summary: It was an accident. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. He wasn't suppose to die.


Pairing: Undecided. Most likely ?x27

Warning: Blood, death, Yaoi, Habari-because he always needs a warning-, my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fic.

Summery: It was an accident. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. He wasn't suppose to die.

* * *

 **The two of them stared at the unmoving body. This wasn't suppose happen. Dead brown eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly. It was an accident they swear. His once tan skin was now a sickening pale. They were just fighting and he came out of nowhere. Blood was leaking out of the back of his head, pooling around his still form. The metallic smell of blood was nauseating. The youngest of the two knelt down and began to shake the small body.  
**

"Tsuna?" He called. When there was no reply he began to sob and shook the boy's body harder." Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!" Tears rushed down his cheek, the other just stared at his two little brothers. One was alive, the other was not. How did this happen? Who was to balm? He and Natsu had been fighting like always and Tsuna tried stop them but then... They pushed him out of the way. It wasn't that hard but both of their forces combined, and considering how weak Tsuna was, he flew back and hit his head on the edge of the table and didn't move. He just lay there, eyes wide like he was staring at something. His face wasn't peaceful at all, it looked pained like he had just been tortured.

And then it all came rushing in. Tsuna was dead. He wasn't playing, this wasn't some joke-Tsuna would never do something like this as a joke-he was dead. Tears began to run from his eyes like rain. He fell to his knees and crawled over to Tsuna's prone body. He lifted him on to his lap and began to bawl into the others chest, the younger of the group-that was still alive-joined in.

After a few minutes of continues sobbing the older sobered up and wiped away his tears.

"We have to do something." He said in a strained tone.

"But what? Should we tell papa and mama? Or maybe the police?" The other whispered, his voice was raw from all the crying.

"No... we can't tell anyone about this. We'll be arrested and thrown in jail and mom and dad will never want to see us again. You'll never become a firefighter and I won't become a detective."

"So what will we do then?"

"We have to hide the body."

"But where? And what about the blood, it made a big mess."

"We'll just have to clean it up, like the criminals in the movies we watch."

"But what are we going to tell mam and papa?" The younger questioned clearing the tears away from his eyes and standing so he could hear his brother better do to his low voice.

"Don't worry I'll think of that later but for now we need to get rid of the evidence."

"B-but Giotto! We can't get rid of Tsuna's body... H-he's our brother, we can't just throw him like yesterday's trash!"

"Oh yes we can! Do you want to go to jail? Do you want to be separated from mom, dad, and me? Do you know what happens to kids that go to jail?" Natsu shook his head no." Very bad things that's what! Do you want very bad things to happen to you? To me?" The younger took a step back in apprehension and began to shake, tears once again rolling down his cheek." Do you want your dream to remain a dream?!" Giotto began to yell." Do you want Kyoko to hate you?! Didn't you tell Tsuna that you were the one that was going to marry her?!"

"No! Ok!" Natsu screamed at his brother, his breath ragged." I don't want to go to jail and I don't want bad things to happen. I want to marry Kyoko and I don't want her to hate me, but most of all I don't want to be separated from mam or papa or you... But I also don't want to be separated from Tsuna! Dead or not he's still are brother!" Natsu began to cry freely. He sobbed into the air and didn't care about the shocked look he was getting from his brother, it didn't matter. He was so busy crying that he didn't notice the arms that were wrapped around him until he heard a small sob coming from his shoulder. Natsu looked his side, Giotto was taller than him, so he was leaning over and bawling into his shoulder getting his shirt all wet. His golden hair tickled Natsu's neck and he could barely make out the words his brother was saying.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just scared, I mean it's all my fault that Tsuna is dead. I'm his older brother I shouldn't have been arguing with you. I was suppose to protect you and him, but now he's dead." Natsu began to pet Giotto's hair.

"It's both are faults. I am also his older brother. We shouldn't have pushed him, if we hadn't then maybe..." He trailed off not wanting to say the words." But we can't think about that now, remember weren't we going to hide the body?" Giotto stopped crying and looked his smaller brother in his orange colored eyes-which were so unlike Tsuna's warm brown ones.

"You're right, dad and mom will be coming home soon. We need to clean up this mess before then." The other nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

"Go get an old sheet from the attic and bring it here and will move on from there." Natsu nodded his head and ran up the stairs, while Giotto turned to the kitchen and ran to the broom closet, where he got out a bucket and a sponge. He filled the bucket with water and headed back to the living room. Natsu was already standing there with a bundle in his small grasp.

"What now?" He asked.

"Speared it out next to Tsuna's body," Natsu did as told and speared the rather large sheet next to the small body, just a Giotto set down the things he had been holding and walked over towards him. He crouched down and lifted Tsuna's body. It was light, almost like he was some small doll made of glass. But now that glass doll had been shattered and he was here to pick up the pieces. Then he gently put him down on the white sheet blow- which was quickly turning an ugly red as it was dyed with blood. Giotto, for once, was glad that the floor was not carpeted, otherwise it would have been harder to clean up the blood that was flowing freely from Tsuna pale form. He began to wrap Tsuna's body in the thin white cover, until he looked just like a mummy. Then he lifted the body up bridal-style and walked to the back door.

Once outside Giotto turned and looked at his little brother.

"Okay, now go find a shovel from the garden shed." Natsu looked at his brother questionably but ran off in the direction of the shed none the less. A few minutes later he came back dragging large shovel behind him, it was to big for him to carry completely so he let it trail behind him.

"Follow me." Giotto instructed as he walked slowly into the forest that was just behind their house. After about twenty minutes of walking Natsu finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"What are we doing?"

"Hiding his body."

"Okay... but why in the forest?"

"Because this forest is supposedly haunted so no one comes inside."

"Which means?"

"Which means there is less of a chance of someone stumbling across his body and the police will be more reluctant to search for him."

"I see." And with that the conversation ended. They both continued in silence until they came across a shrine. It was old and abandoned; paint was peeling of the rotten wood, cobwebs were all over the place, dead leaves scraped against the ground when the wind blew. Shadows caused by the setting sun made the woods look eerie. All in all the place was creepy. There was the sound of movement somewhere in the woods and both boys froze, waiting for the creature to come out of the dark, but when nothing came they continued on past the shrine.

After a few minutes of trudging through the thick bush Giotto came to a stop and turned to look at Natsu." Here's good enough." He said gently placing Tsuna's body on the damp ground. He reached out for the shovel which Natsu held in his grasp, with slow movements the little boy handed it over.

That day on a cold evening in December two brothers said their goodbyes.

When Giotto and Natsu arrived home they cleaned up the blood, hid the sponge, changed their clothes and sat down on the white sofa, waiting for the sound that signaled their parents arrival. They had gone out to celebrate their wedding anniversary, it was Giotto's job to watch his two little brothers.

He had failed.

* * *

Please comment so I can know if I should write more Katekyo Hitman Reborn stories.


End file.
